This proposal is written in response to an NHLBI FOA requesting a Data Coordinating Center (DCC) for RFA- HL-10-022 Coordinating Center for Systems Biology Approach to the Mechanisms of Tuberculosis (TB) Latency and Reactivation. The purpose of the FOA is to investigate the mechanisms of latency and the reactivation of tuberculosis in the host using integrated systems biology approaches. In this application, we propose to run the DCC from the Collaborative Health Studies Coordinating Center (CHSCC) at the University of Washington. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Scientific knowledge to be achieved through research supported by the Coordinating Center for Systems Biology Approach to the Mechanisms of Tuberculosis (TB) Latency and Reactivation program: The ability to integrate data on host lung immune interactions with Mycobacterium tuberculosis (Mtb) is needed to understand the mechanisms of latency and reactivation of TB and to develop better TB drugs, more effective vaccine, and better diagnostics.